


Sebuah Kisah di Musim Hujan

by I_Sunshine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Sunshine/pseuds/I_Sunshine
Summary: Entah rasa sakit atau kebahagiaan. Bersama hujan, Ichigo akan selalu membawa semua yang dia suka. For #HappyBirthdayFI2019 event
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	Sebuah Kisah di Musim Hujan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Bleach © TiteKubo
> 
> .
> 
> For #HappyBirthdayFI2019 event  
> .  
> Alur cerita maju-mundur. Sorry for typo

**.**

Jam berdetak melewati waktu sore, menggulung langit mendung kian pekat ternoda tinta malam. Penumpang kereta penuh sesak bergerak menunggu giliran. Baik yang hendak turun maupun naik, mereka tergesa mengejar waktu. Kepadatan kereta di pertengahan musim hujan adalah yang paling padat di jam terakhirnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Siswa tahun kedua sekolah menengah Karakura turun dari kereta setelah sempat bersenggolan pundak dengan beberapa penumpang yang turun sedikit berdesakan. Tingginya yang menjulang karena memasuki fase pertumbuhan berhasil menyelamatkan untuk tidak terkurung dalam sesak hingga waktu yang lama. Mata kuning madunya tidak berkedip, fokus menatap ponsel di tangan memeriksa pesan masuk menumpuk dari satu nomor kontak. Dahi berkerut dibumbui dengusan seolah terganggu. Namun, apabila ada yang bersedia mengamati, jejak halus senyum kecil terukir sekilas setelah menyelesaikan membaca kalimat terakhir pesan.

Ichigo memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku, melemparkan pandang ke sekeliling. Udara dingin berbaur bersama orang-orang yang melintas. Hari ini adalah pertengahan bulan Juni, puncak dari musim hujan. Tidak heran udara berubah menjadi lembap dan semakin dingin beberapa hari belakangan. Suhu tubuh tidak memiliki daya melawan perubahan cuaca ekstrem. Bukti fisik ada pada seragam sekolahnya, bahan dari untaian serat-serat tekstil yang melekat di badan tidak mampu menangani udara dingin. Serat kain tanpa ketebalan suka rela meresap uap air efek dari curah hujan tanpa henti.

Menggigil menyesali tidak melapisi seragam dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat, Ichigo menepi mencari posisi berdiri sebagai tempat menunggu yang nyaman. Setengah berharap iris kuning madu melebarkan pandangan mencari. Tentu, menemukan sosok yang diinginkan adalah hal mustahil. Positif, dia tiba pada waktu yang tidak direncanakan. Rentetan omelan dalam bentuk pesan teks memenuhi kotak masuknya sejak tadi adalah bukti kemunculannya tanpa diantisipasi. Mau tidak mau pikiran Ichigo bercampur. Skemanya berurutan dari memilah kata untuk permohonan maaf nanti, lalu berujung berubah menjadi khawatir berharap orang yang menjemputnya tidak melupakan payung dalam situasi seperti ini.

Suara pemberitahuan berbunyi untuk terakhir kali, menutup gerbong kereta tidak menimbang bergerak pergi bersama embusan hawa dingin. Itu adalah kereta terakhir untuk hari ini. Tidak akan ada kereta berikutnya sebelum jam operasi yang telah ditentukan.

Desingan kereta melintasi rel menjauh. Efek kelap-kelip cahaya menjadi penghias tatapan iris kuning madu yang tiba-tiba berubah kosong. Suara lalu lalang memburam, memberi celah nyaring tetesan hujan di atap peron. Pikiran berkelana—menghitung mundur—membawa kembali pada memori enam tahun silam. Ketika Ichigo berada dalam situasi sama dengan waktu yang berbeda. Pertengahan bulan Juni, puncak musim hujan.

Kesepian?

Tidak.

Entah rasa sakit atau kebahagiaan. Bersama hujan, Ichigo akan selalu membawa semua yang dia suka. Karena ini adalah kisahnya yang terjadi di musim hujan.

.

* * *

.

Volume hujan terus bertambah menyapa atap peron. Menderu berlomba dengan desingan kereta di bawah naungan atap. Iris kuning madu konsisten dalam tatapan hampa, bergeming pada suhu menggigil penyerta musim hujan. Anak sekolah dasar dengan tubuh ringkih berdiri melamun, tatapan lurus mengarah ke lintasan rel. Angin bertiup efek dari orang lalu-lalang, meremangkan kulit yang mati rasa. Musim panas akan segera tiba dalam beberapa minggu. Namun, temperatur dingin dan udara lembap lebih mendominasi. Memperkuat rasa sesak mencekik jiwa.

Dia terluka, tetapi sulit untuk pulih. Bukanlah luka fisik dalam artian sebenarnya. Hanya sesuatu yang dia pendam sendiri tanpa bisa dibagi, membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas serasa hampir mati.

Lima belas Juni. Tanggal hari ini.

Beberapa jam lalu, jauh setelah jam sekolah usai, langkahnya memilih melarikan diri. Membawa jauh pada perhentian kereta yang begitu asing disinggahi. Kini, hanya sudut peron menampungnya. Sendirian kentara berdiri tanpa tujuan.

Kesepian?

Tidak.

Dia tidak merasakannya.

Dulu dia memiliki kepercayaan absolut mengenai eksistensi hidup. Tidak masalah berdiri tanpa teman, atau tinggal sendiri di kota asing. Selagi memiliki ibunya, dia tidak membutuhkan apa pun. Selalu akan begitu. Hidupnya hanya potongan kisah sederhana dengan keberadaan ibunya sebagai sumbu rotasi. Namun, apa yang terjadi ketika sumbu rotasi menghilang? Seperti pedang bermata dua. Dunianya berhenti berputar.

Tepat lima tahun lalu. Di awal bulan Juni, pembuka musim hujan. Ibunya meninggal.

Tahun bergulir, luka di hati membengkak tidak kunjung membaik. Ibunya tidak pula akan kembali untuk memulihkan hati. Dia hancur berantakan, hanyut terseret arus hujan menuju rasa sepi mendalam.

“Ichigo!”

Si pemilik iris kuning madu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata berkedip, takjub atau mungkin haru. Dia tidak memprediksi bahwa akan ditemukan. Terlebih, oleh orang itu.

Wajah yang amat familier sebelum satu tahun lalu meninggalkannya untuk bersekolah di ibu kota. Masa kecil mereka dihabiskan bersama. Selain ibunya, hanya orang itu yang paling mengerti isi hatinya. Terlepas dari fakta jarak umur mereka yang terpaut empat tahun, dia tetap merasa nyaman apabila orang itu menemani.

Mungkin bukan tanpa alasan Ichigo memilih ibu kota sebagai tempat pelarian. Dia ingin ada yang memahami perasaannya. Walaupun hanya satu orang.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Napas gadis itu tersendat berhambur menghampiri. Seragam sekolah yang dikenakan menempel basah seperti habis menerobos hujan tanpa payung. Mula-mula, Ichigo pikir gadis itu akan marah. Memaki kecerobohan seorang anak sekolah dasar yang masih berusia dua belas tahun sudah nekat melarikan diri ke kota asing dengan kereta di tengah malam.

Detik menunggu, hanya helaan napas bercampur lembapnya udara hujan. Merogoh saku tas, mengambil langkah mendekat. Tangan kecil meraih pergelangan tangan, menaruh sesuatu berukuran kecil pada permukaan tangan Ichigo.

Bibir gadis itu bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu, terbenam suara desingan kereta terakhir yang baru tiba. Wajah penuh peluh itu tersenyum. Meskipun Ichigo tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan, tetapi dia bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi iris kuning madu, menetes tanpa isak menyerupai aliran deras hujan di luar. Emosi yang tertanam bersama perih selama beberapa tahun di tahan meluap.

Ah, benar. Rukia mengingatnya. Hari ini, tanggal lima belas Juni.

.

* * *

.

Membanting pintu menguncinya dari dalam. Ichigo yang masih memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertama terengah marah. Usianya tepat empat belas tahun hari ini, tetapi kekanak-kanakan Ichigo bersikap defensif menawan kamar milik orang lain untuk mencari tempat perlindungan meredakan emosi.

Hujan masih turun deras di luar, udara sudah cukup dingin setelah diguyur hujan sepanjang waktu. Mungkin karena dadanya dideru sesak yang amat panas, hingga baju seragam yang sudah berganti untuk persiapan musim panas beberapa minggu lagi juga tidak mampu menyerap dinginnya cuaca hujan.

Nyalang mata menemukan kalender di sudut dinding, menyulut emosi karena membuatnya kian mengingat bahwa hanya untuk hari ini dia bisa menjadi begitu sensitif.

Lima belas Juni.

Setiap tanggal itu datang, Ichigo selalu ingin melarikan diri. Pengharapan sama selalu datang tiap tahun, dia paling ingin melupakan lima belas Juni terdaftar dalam kalender. Mengingatnya saja sudah memuakkan, diperparah hari yang berlangsung kali ini lebih panas membakar seperti neraka.

“Ichigo.”

Bunyi ketukan di pintu. Sang pemilik kamar mencoba bernegosiasi. Acuh membisu, menahan suara Ichigo menanti. Bukan berarti dia menunggu penjelasan, hanya refleks mencurahkan perhatian ketika orang itu sudah berada di sekitar.

“Kalau kau marah seperti itu, aku tidak akan tahu apa kesalahanku. Kau harus keluar terlebih dahulu.”

Kata-kata terakhir membuat otak bekerja dua kali. Berdenyut menggali memori, menyulut sumbu yang sudah dilumuri minyak dengan api. Marah berkobar, terjadi pengulang memori hingga melilit perut. Tangan terkepal, enggan Ichigo memberi respons dengan memalingkan muka ke jendela meskipun tidak ada yang melihat penolakannya.

Ya, ini adalah kesalahannya. Ichigo tidak memberi tahu akan datang.

Berawal dari pelarian, berakhir menjadi kebiasaan. Setiap tahun dia akan menginap satu malam di ibu kota menghindari melewati lima belas Juni bersama keluarga. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Rukia selalu mengantisipasi kemunculannya. Paling tidak gadis itu sudah menunggu. Jadi, apakah ada yang salah ketika Ichigo muncul tiba-tiba tanpa tahu sudah memergoki Rukia hampir berciuman dengan orang lain?

Ya. Ya, salah.

Meskipun seharusnya menjadi wajar ketika Rukia mulai ingin mengembangkan hubungan dengan orang lain, hati tidak berhenti terusik. Perasaan itu terus mengganggu. Jauh di lubuk hati, Ichigo takut yang dimiliki akan direbut. Keberadaan hati Rukia adalah sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Memang mereka selalu bersama, tetapi gadis itu tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti laki-laki. Rukia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan selain beranggapan bahwa Ichigo hanya anak kecil yang mustahil menaruh hati padanya.

“Ichigo, maafkan aku.” Suara Rukia dari balik pintu memohon lembut, beberapa nada terdengar sedikit lelah. Bahkan, ada helaan napas tertangkap telinga di antara pengucapan kalimat.

“Kalau kau merasa marah melihatku, hari ini aku akan pergi menginap di rumah teman.”

Tidak ada kalimat lanjutan membuat Ichigo yakin bahwa Rukia sudah bergerak menjauh. Gusar Ichigo mengusap wajah, membuka pintu dengan kasar. Bergerak seperti navigator menguasai navigasi, tidak memberi kesempatan rasa terkejut menetral dari wajah Rukia. Mantap langkah bergerak. Meraih pergelangan tangan mungil, mendekap dalam pelukan erat sebelum membungkam suara dengan satu-satunya cara yang paling jelas visualnya di kepala.

Selama ini dia membisu karena masih dalam proses berdamai dengan duka ditinggal pergi ibunya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru ketika luka masih menganga. Namun, sekarang dia sadar bahwa kehidupan adalah aliran waktu yang tidak pasti. Sekali ini saja, Ichigo ingin menjadi laki-laki di mata Rukia.

Ichigo mencium Rukia. Erat.

Deru hujan menggema, menggoyangkan ranting mengetuk jendela. Bunyi beradu membentuk simfoni. Gema bersahutan menjadi iringan musik tertangkap bisu di telinga dua insan yang kini tertelan oleh dunia milik sendiri, merasa waktu berhenti berputar sejenak.

Kesepian?

Tidak.

Ichigo tidak memerlukan banyak orang, satu saja sudah cukup. Setidaknya menjadi alasan penguat kenapa tahun-tahun berlalu mampu membuatnya bertahan. Asal, tidak akan ada yang mencoba merampas darinya lagi.

.

* * *

.

Stasiun sudah mulai sepi. Surai oranye mencolok di antara beberapa orang yang berdiri di sudut-sudut peron. Sudah hampir satu jam menunggu, Ichigo merogoh saku mengambil ponsel memeriksa pesan masuk. Layar berkedip menampilkan jam digital disertai tanggal di ponsel menunjuk pada angka pengaturan untuk hari ini. Tertegun mata tidak mampu mengabaikan.

Lima belas Juni.

Ya, tanggal hari ini.

Mungkin sudah sepuluh tahun, atau mungkin keliru menghitung. Bisa saja lebih dari itu. Perasaan sepi tidak bisa sepenuhnya lenyap. Selalu meninggalkan rasa untuk melekat dalam kenangan.

Dulu, tanggal lima belas Juni selalu terasa menyakitkan. Menjebak dalam rasa sesak tidak berujung. Mendramatisi emosi dengan datangnya puncak musim hujan. Hanya kepedihan dan rasa rindu bersarang karena ditinggal begitu cepat oleh pusat dunianya. Tidak ada air mata ditanggal itu. Terakhir kali adalah ketika tahun keenam duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Tahun berikutnya, air hujan sudah menggantikan air matanya.

“Ichigo!”

Kepala bersurai oranye terangkat, senyum terukir menemukan sosok gadis mungil yang tidak akan berubah. Bahkan ketika rambut panjangnya sudah berubah menjadi potongan pendek sebahu setelah memasuki bangku universitas, Ichigo masih merasakan sosok yang sama.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Gadis bertubuh mungil empat tahun lebih tua darinya, setia berada di sisi ketika kematian ibunya. Seorang teman, keluarga, dan juga orang terkasih yang menemani ketika luka memburuk di tengah derasnya musim hujan bulan Juni. Separah apa pun, Rukia adalah tempatnya menembus hujan untuk melarikan diri.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ada tugas kuliah yang harus aku serahkan terlebih dahulu.”

Keringat bercampur air mengalir di pelipis, merembesi beberapa anak rambut di dahi. Merengut Ichigo menyeka basah di kulit, sadar bahwa Rukia melewatkan payung lagi untuk segera bertemu dengannya.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu tersenyum. Manis sekali. Menularkan euforia serupa di hati. Garis bibir Ichigo tertarik, mengacak-acak surai hitam yang begitu nyaman tersemat di jari.

“Ah, aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan statusmu sebagai mahasiswi dengan badan sekecil ini.”

Tangan ditepis. Bila diperbolehkan, Ichigo masih ingin lebih lama lagi menyapukan jemari. Menyalurkan rasa sayang bercampur rindu karena tidak bertemu dalam waktu lama. Sayang, seperti sengaja menggoda Rukia mendekatkan wajah dengan ekspresi sombong.

“Kau menyombongkan diri karena tumbuh dengan pesat melebihi tinggiku? _Onee-chan_ ini yang menjagamu sejak kecil.”

Badan Ichigo sedikit mundur, memerah memalingkah wajah. Bisa saja dia membalas dengan fakta bahwa sejak sekolah menengah pertama tingginya sudah jauh melebihi Rukia. Namun, bibirnya seolah tidak mampu berkata-kata selain mengakui pesona si gadis surai hitam selalu sukses membuat jantung berdebar.

Rukia tertawa pada kemenangan. Menggeleng geli, kakinya berjinjit memberi kecupan kilat di pipi memerah Ichigo sembari berbisik, “Selamat ulang tahun, Ichigo.”

Bunyi gemeresik air bertabrakan dengan atap peron. Hujan di luar masih belum berhenti. Menetes dari langit, mengaliri atap hingga jatuh ke tanah.

Ya, hari ini adalah pertengahan musim hujan. Ketika kisah seorang anak bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dimulai bersama tangis dan sesak sepuluh tahun silam.

Kesepian?

Tidak.

Walaupun hujan akan terus datang di bulan Juni mendahului memulai cerita. Meredam, melarutkan kata yang tidak pernah bisa lagi tersampaikan untuk ibunya. Memang hati akan selalu sakit setiap mengenang kematian ibunya. Kebersamaan yang begitu singkat mengingat masih banyak kata yang belum diucapkan. Kebersamaan mereka datang ketika musim hujan, dan kebersamaan juga berakhir di musim hujan.

Ya, hari ini musim hujan. Lebih tepatnya tanggal lima belas Juni. Sebuah kisah di musim hujan yang terjadi setiap tanggal lima belas Juni.

Hari ulang tahun Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

* * *

.

**Sebuah Kisah di Musim Hujan**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hollaaa ... Fic ini spesial untuk memeriahkan satu tahun usia grup Fanfiction Indonesia. Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun berdiri. Panas terik, hujan badai—dari mengadakan event fanfic, hingga project penerbitan kompilasi cerpen—FI sudah jadi grup yang merangkul dan membangun semangat menulis. Ramah membantu tata cara ke penulisan bagi siapa saja yang bertanya adalah bukti FI grup bukan hanya sekedar tempat berkumpul tanpa ilmu. Banyak manfaat dari bergabung dengan grup FI. Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk singgah.  
> Teman-teman yang ingin join, jangan ragu mengunjungi Fanfiction Indonesia Group, alternatif bisa hubungi via pm founder super kece kita Eins-Zwei.
> 
> Tertarik bergabung???
> 
> Ditunggu kemunculannya ....


End file.
